Olga & Dmitri
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: During World War 1, a solider in the Russian army & the eldest daughter of Nicholas II fall in love, but the sweeping force of History is at hand, condemning their love to end in tragedy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
Summer,1914, Petrograd, the capital of Imperial Russia. The Romanov dynasty has ruled 1/4 of the globe for 300 years. The current czar: Nicholas II has been unpopular with the common peasants for most of his reign. Ever since the horrors of Bloody Sunday, Nicholas has tried to keep a hold on power, only just recently did he consent to the creation of a parliament: the imperial Duma. Yet, the czar is plagued by a series of inept advisors & bloody repressions. Ever since the assassination of prime minister Pyotr Stolypin, Czar Nicholas & his wife, Czarina Alexandra have come to rely more & more on the advice of a Siberian mystic & drunken sex maniac named Grigori Rasputin. To make matters worse, the Czarevich Alexei, sole heir to the Russian throne is stricken with Hemophilia: a rare disease that can make any amount of bleeding fatal. Rasputin is the only man is Russia who seems to be able to help Alexei. Nicholas's 4 daughters can not rule due to strict gender barring. Now with Russia entering year 1 of a disastrous war against Germany & with the group of Marxists known as the Bolsheviks, gaining power at home. Revolution is no longer a possibility, but a certainty, no longer a question of if, but of when


	2. Chapter 1

In 1 day, Dmitri Shayk-Bagov made a decision that changed his life forever. The day was warm Dmitri was walking down the streets of Manglisi, a town in the Russian province of Georgia. He'd just bid his mother goodbye left home for good. His mother, Vanya had been forced to get a job cleaning bottles at the local Vodka factory in town after Dmitri's father died. Naturally, a bottle cleaner doesn't make very much money, so the family was destitute. Dmitri, being 23 years old, decided to go out into the world make his own way. If he was successful, he could support his mother. If not, at least there was 1 less mouth to feed. So, Dmitri walked the streets looking for a job, any job, As he walked he saw a couple of peasant kids fighting over half a loaf of bread. He sighed, he'd witnessed pitiful scenes like this too many times. Dmitri's father hadn't even bothered to pray for them.

"What God would allow this?" he'd asked.

Dmitri's mother was so angry with him for that comment, they didn't speak to each other for a solid fortnight. That fortnight had been 1 of the worst moments of Dmitri's life. Up until then, at least. Dmitri had hated his father for a very long time.

"If he were still alive, we wouldn't be in this mess." he thought. Dmitri's father had died in exile after joining up with the outlawed Bolshevik party. His Mother had tried to bring him up right. She'd taught him the 3 most important things for Russians to believe in: God, Czar, Country. Those 3 things had been the guiding forces of Dmitri's life. As Dmitri kept walking, he suddenly came upon an imperial army recruitment center. Dmitri looked around, there weren't really any other employment oppertunities in Manglisi. Who knew, maybe he could become a great war hero make a lot of money that way. Dmitri walked inside went to the front desk.

"I'd like to volunteer." he said.

Dmitri was ushered into a room where 3 uniformed officers were sitting looking over a file.

"Dmitri Shayk-Bagov," they read. "Age 23, mother: bottle cleaner at Manglisi vodka factory, father deceased, exiled to Siberia, for revolutionary activities. No known physical deformities, appears to be mentally compatent." The head officer looked Dmitri up down, "why do you wish to volunteer?" he asked.

"I wish to serve my czar." he said.

"That is as good a reason as any, i suppose." Another of the officers replied.

"Very well, Dmitri Shayk-Bagov, your request to volunteer is accepted." The head officer said. Dmitri smiled with pride. The head officer continued, "You will be placed with his majesty's 13th Yerivan Granadier reigiment." Dmitri's pride grew, for the 13th Yerivan Granadier regiment was 1 of the most pristigious military units in Imperial Russia. "You have 3 months to get your affairs in order, then you're to report to Moscow for basic training." Dmitri left the recruitment center, feeling like he was on cloud 9. He quickly wrote a letter to his mother, telling her of his enlistment, finally in November of 1914. Dmitri went to basic training.


	3. Chapter 2

Dmitri boarded a train & went to Moscow, where the 13th Yerivan Granadier Regiment was training. After he got off the train, Dmitri was taken to his barracks, where he was greeted by a stern looking man in uniform,

"So, you must be the new volunteer." he said with a frown.

"Yes, volunteer Dmitri Shayk-Bagov sir." Dmitri said with a salute.

"At ease" he grunted. "My name is Voroshilov, Stefan Voroshilov. Sgt. Voroshilov to you."

"Yes sir" Dmitri replied.

"Now, you are a man, your mama isn't going to be here to wipe the blood off your chin, there are 2 things you need to know, 1st, you will come to services every Sunday, no exceptions; & 2nd, you'll most likely be dead within a few months or so, remember this, your soul belongs to God, your heart belongs to the czar, & your ass belongs to me." Dmitri stayed silent, unsure what to say, "Dismissed." Sgt. Voroshilov said. Dmitri left & went to his barracks to get settled in. As he was unpacking, another man about his age walked in,

"So, you're the new recruit."

"Da, my name's Dmitri." he said, extending his hand.

"Boris" the man said, "Boris Ravtopulo." The 2 men sat on Dmitri's cot & began to talk. Dmitri learned that Boris's mother knew everything about Borscht. His family had cooked Borscht for hundreds of years. As the days progressed, with the help that he received from Boris, Dmitri settled into army life quite nicely. However, no matter how hard Dmitri tried, Sgt. Voroshilov always managed to find fault with him & whenever he found fault with him, Voroshilov would box his ears. Naturally, his ears were boxed a lot. 1 day, Boris came up to Dmitri with a new recruit.

"Dmitri, this is the new recruit: Volodia Volkomski." The 2 men shook hands.

"So, what's it like here in Moscow?" Volodia asked.

"I asked Boris the same question when I 1st arrived & he said the same thing i'm saying to you: Don't ask." 2 things happened after the arrival of Volodia Volkomski: Dmitri stopped being Voroshilov's whipping boy & Volodia replaced him. Everytime, Voroshilov got angry, he would beat Volodia. Anytime something went wrong, wet wood, spoiled food, weapons malfunction,etc. Sgt. Voroshilov would blame Volodia & make everyone watch as he beat him with his belt. Volodia was lucky if he only got 2 beatings a day. As for Dmitri, Voroshilov stopped beating him, but he kept calling him lazy. 1 day, when Dmitri broke a regiment record for completeing an obstacle course, Sgt. Voroshilov came up to him & said,

"If you weren't so lazy, i'd promote you."


	4. Chapter 3

Eventually after months of training, in March of 1915, the 13th Yerivan Grenadier regiment was given orders to be deployed.

"We're going to aid in the defense of Ryka, it's still cold & that alone should prevent the Germans from settling in." Sgt. Voroshilov said, addressing the troops.

"First, we will be going to Petrograd, Czar Nicholas II will be at the station to bless the troops." As the regiment started getting ready to depart, an adjacent liutenant arrived from Petrograd to aid Voroshilov. Dmitri, Boris, & Volodia learned that his name was K.S. Popov & that he'd been sent by the minister of war because some soliders had been complaining to the right people about the way Voroshilov ran the regiment. The sgt. eased up on everyone except Volodia, giving him dirty looks & extra duty, assuming that he'd been the snitch. Eventually, when they were finally ready, the soilders were loaded onto a train & headed off to Petrograd, as they neared the station, they saw huge crowds that had come out to see the czar. When the train stopped, Dmitri & the others lined up to receive the czar's blessing. As Dmitri got closer, he could see him, Nicholas was wearing a military uniform with a crimson general's hat. He was handing out portraits of St. George & blessing the troops. When Dmitri came up, Nicholas handed him a portrait,

"St. George will guide you." he said. Dmitri was so overcome with emotion,

"Batyushka (Little Father)" he said as he kissed Nicholas's boots. 2 guards tried to pull him off.

"it's all right, leave him be." Nicholas said as he pulled Dmitri to his feet & embraced him. Dmitri bowed his head & walked back to Boris & Volodia who were pressuring him for details.

"My God, you were embraced by the czar." Boris said in shock. Eventually, all of the solider received the blessing of the czar & were loaded onto the train for Ryka. The trip took at least 2 weeks by train. The 1st thing that Dmitri & his friends did was put sand bags around the town & they barricaded its borders. Then, at the dead of night, amidst the driving snow, they finally started putting up the tents.

"If you ask me, we should've put the tents up first, then fortified the town." Boris said angrily.

"Griping & being out of sorts isn't going to make this go any faster, the sooner we put up the tents, the sooner we can sleep." Dmitri said.

I appreciate everyone who reads my story, if you guys like it, i'll keep going, review are welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

The first 2 weeks at Ryka were unpleasant, mainly because if the random snowstorms. It actually got so cold that Volodia got frostbite on 2 fingers. The soliders were given hot soup & bread, but most of the soliders poured the soup on their bare skin. Even Dmitri took a soup bath.

"God" Boris said,"of all the places for the Germans to attack, why did they have to choose Ryka?" Dmitri heard this as he was finishing his evening bread,

"Boris, you should be honored that we're fighting for the czar." Eventually, Sgt. Voroshilov came to address the regiment & he was angry. Lt. Popov came as well, looking extremely worried.

"Our scouts have reported that the German army is advancing towards Ryka. They should be here by dawn." Lt. Popov said.

"Make sure the barricade is secured, if the Germans break through, we're all dead." Sgt. Voroshilov shouted. Dmitri, Boris, & Volodia all took turns guarding the main post. They stayed up all night & at dawn, Volodia saw the first mortar shell.

"TAKE COVER!" he shouted as Dmitri & Boris ran like their lives depended on it. The Germans kept firing at the barricade as Sgt. Voroshilov gave the order to go over the top.

"CHARGE!" he shouted. "Slaughter those blood thirsty krauts." Dmitri, Boris, Volodia & the other soliders yelled as they proceded to go over the barricade.

"For God, Czar, & Country!" Dmitri shouted. As the Regiment marched forward, the German soliders had machine guns set up. Once the German gunners started firing, there was no stopping it. The Russian soliders were plowed down. Dmitri & Boris managed to take cover in time, but Volodia was not as lucky & he took a bullet to the leg. Volodia groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Dmitri picked off 1 of the German gunners before Boris pulled him back down. The shooting went on back & forth for at least an hour, Then suddenly, the shooting stopped, everyone who was still alive got up to see if it was all over. Dmitri & Boris got up when they heard a loud whining noise coming toward them & then they saw it: a thick yellow cloud coming towards them. They knew it could be only 1 thing:

"Gas!" Lt. Popov shouted as he rang a bell. "Mustard gas, put your gas masks on!" The Russian army was lacking in supplies, especially in gas masks. There were so few masks that only generals & high ranking officers received them. Many soliders started running for their lives & Boris was fighting with Volodia for a mask. Dmitri managed to get his hands on a mask, but he couldn't get in on all the way. He began to feel sick as the gas seeped through the openings of his mask. Boris came over & managed to drag him away from the cloud, but it was too late.

"Help me Boris" Dmitri said. "I can't see, i'm blind."

Reviews are greatly appreciated, we meet Olga in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Dmitri still couldn't see as he was put on a stretcher & then a train.

"Boris..." he yelled, "Volodia..."

"They're both all right." someone said. Eventually, Dmitri overheard that he & the other wounded soliders were being taken to an infirmiry at Czarskae Selo. It was 1 of the czar's palaces, but an entire wing had been turned into to a military hospital. The defense of Ryka had failed & it was now in the hands of the Germans. Dmitri tried not to think about it too much on the 2 week train ride. When the wounded soilders finally arrived at Czarskae Selo, they were taken to the wing of the palace that was being used as an infirmiry. After Dmitri's eyes were bandaged, he went right to sleep. In the morning, he forgot where he was & when he realized that he still couldn't see he grew very scared.

"Help me" Dmitri shouted, "Please someone help me." He tried to get out of his bed when suddenly, he felt that someone was holding him back.

"Shh, shh, it's all right," said the voice of a woman. "I won't hurt you." The voice sounded like it belonged to some one who was very pretty.

"Who are you?" Dmitri asked.

The voice said, "My name is Olga."

"My name is Dmitri, Dmitri Shayk-Bagov." he replied.

"I must say you're very handsome."

"Thank you, I'd return the compliment, but I have no idea what you look like."

Olga replied, "I'm an ugly witch with huge warts."

Dmitri replied "Why don't I believe you?"

Olga laughed, ""you can feel my face with you want." She took Dmitri's hand & moved it all over the length of her face. He could feel that she had fair skin & lovely cheekbones. She also had a very cute nose & long flowing hair.

"Based on what my fingers tell me, you might just be the most beautiful witch I've ever felt." This comment made Olga's voice laugh out loud.

"you're perfectly lovely". the voice said. So, that is how Olga & Dmitri became friends, since Olga was Dmitri's personal nurse.


	7. Chapter 6

Olga came every day to Dmitri's room to feed him, bathe him & dress him, although, even being blind, he probably could've managed for himself, with some difficulty. She also became his confidante. Whenever she had a break, she would go to Dmitri & they would talk, it was mainly Dmitri taking about his life, he noticed that for some reason, Olga never talked about her life, all he knew was that she came from a wealthy family in Petrograd. Dmitri told her about his life in Manglisi & his mother & how she earned her daily bread. Olga was quite surprised by how the other half lived, especially when Dmitri told her how the factory owner would have his workers scour the village to find vodka bottles that were still in good condition so that they could be reused.

"You mean they just reuse the bottles, that's disgusting." she said.

"Well, it's a good way to save a few rubles & in Manglisi, you need every ruble you can get. Olga then asked,

"What does your father do?" Dmitri frowned,

"He died in Siberia."

"I'm sorry, how did he die?"

"He was shot while trying to escape. He was a Bolshevik revolutionary. My mother never forgave him for that." As Dmitri started to tear up, Olga climbed into his cot & held him.

"Shh, it's all right" she said as she rocked him in her arms. As the days went on, Dmitri & Olga got closer & after 2 weeks, he felt that he was in love with Olga. He was unsure if she felt the same way. A few days later the doctor finally took the bandages off & when he opened his eyes, he saw the face of Olga Nikolaevna.


	8. Chapter 7

Dmitri couldn't believe it, he'd seen portraits of grand duchess Olga, but she was more beautiful than he'd ever dreamed possible. After the doctor had left, Olga sat down beside Dmitri.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" he asked. Olga frowned & a stray tear escaped her eye.

"Because you loved me..." she said. Dmitri was shocked, his feelings were known. "If you knew who I was, you would only worship me as a grand duchess, I wanted someone to love me for who I was."

"How did you know that I loved you?" Dmitri asked. She took his hand in hers.

"I could hear it in your voice as we talked." Dmitri pondered this for a moment,

"Do you love me?" he asked. Olga looked into his eyes, leaned in, & kissed him deeply. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice another beautiful girl in a nurses uniform staring at them.

"Excuse me, is this a bad time?" she asked. Dmitri & Olga looked up

"Nyet (No)" Olga said, getting up. "Dmitri, this is my sister, Tatiana Nikolaevna." Tatiana came over & shook his hand,

"So, this is the "Mitya" that Olga keeps talking about."

"Mitya?" Dmitri asked.

"It's my pet name for you" She said. "I hope that's all right."

"I kind of like it, actually" he said. Dmitri then inquired about his friends.

"Volodia's leg wound wasn't that bad, he was sent back to the front a few days ago, & as for Boris, he's been an absolute terror." Tatiana said.

"Boris was partially exposed to the gas like you were, he didn't go blind, but he's been coughing up blood on & off." Olga said.

"Ever since then, he's been impossible to deal with,

"Come on Tatiana, i thought you wanted more challenging cases."

"This isn't what I meant, Olga, all he does is find fault with everything I do."

"You really musn't take it personally" Dmitri said. "Boris is a good friend, but sadly he was never 1 for manners."

"Mitya, I know you're only trying to be respectful, but could you please call me by name." She said.

"All right, Tatiana". he said. Suddenly they heard a bell ringing followed by Boris bellowing,

"Where's my tea!" he shouted.

"Christ have mercy." she said as she made the sign of the cross & hurried out of the room. "

Are you all right, Mitya, do you need anything?"

"No, i just can't believe what's happened to me, I only joined the army a few months ago & now, i'm in love with a Russian Princess."

Olga smiled, "A happy princess, because she's found a prince." she said as she bent down & kissed his forehead.


	9. Chapter 8

Throughout the weeks, Dmitri recovered from his gas attack. Now that they were a couple, Olga wanted Dmitri to meet her mother, the Czarina: Alexandra Feodrovna. Dmitri discovered that she too was working as a nurse. Olga said the "Little Pair" of Romanovs: Maria & Anastasia, were also working as nurses, but they weren't allowed to operate, due to their age, they only entertained the wounded. 1 day, Olga brought in an older woman wearing the same uniform that the sisters of mercy wore. She had very lovely hair & her face was like Olga's with the same lovely cheekbones. They both sat down on Dmitri's cot.

"Mitya, this is my mother, Alexandra." she said, "Mama, this is Mitya."

"Matushka." he said as he kissed her hand. The czarina smiled at him,

"Olga & Tatiana have told me so much about you Dmitri. They told me you were wounded at Ryka."

"Da, Matushka, I lost my sight for a few weeks because of the mustard gas."

"Oh dear" Alexandra said, her smile fading. "I'm glad to see that you've recovered. Olga also told me that you met Nicky at the train station in Petrograd."

"She did?"

"Da, Nicky remembered you with much fondness, he was brought to tears by the love you showed him." Dmitri was shocked that Nicholas II, the Czar of all Russia would remember a common solider like him. There was no greater honor in all of Imperial Russia then to be honored by the Czar. "The doctors said that you & your friend; Boris Ravtopulo will be well enough to leave by weeks end."

"I'm sure Tatiana will be glad to be rid of Boris." Olga said with a smile, but also a tear, for she didn't want her "golden Mitya" to go back to the front where he might not come back.

"That's good news I guess, I can't bring much honor to Russia from my cot." Dmitri said. "This time, I'll come back with a medal or I'll come back with a stretcher." Eventually, 1 month after he'd arrived, Dmitri was given his infirmiry discharge. He was told to report to Gallicia where his regiment was encamped. He tried to enjoy his final days, but it was pointless, sometimes he & Olga would walk through the gardens or play Croquet.

"So, are you glad to be going back." Olga asked as they played.

"I'm not glad to be going back to Sgt. Voroshilov."

"Is he your superior officer?"

"Yes, & he's absolutely horrible, he cusses us out & beats us all the time." Olga took his hand,

"Well, you tell him that if he hurts my Mitya, he'll answer to my papa." She said.


	10. Chapter 9

On the last night of his stay at Czarskae Selo, Dmitri packed his bags & said goodbye to some of his aquaintences. Finally, when he'd said his goodbyes, Olga came in so that she could have her own personal farewell with her beloved patient.

"I was hoping we would be alone." Dmitri said.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye, could I?" Olga asked as she wrapped him in a hug. "I don't want you to leave Mitya." she said.

"I want to stay with you Olga" Dmitri said, "But I have a duty to your father...& to Russia."

"What if you get killed this time?"

Dmitri replied, "If that is God's will, so be it."

"IT IS NOT MY WILL!" Olga shouted as she cried. Dmitri wrapped his arms around her & tried to comfort her, but it was no use, as long as he was determined to go back to the front, she would not be comforted. Olga wiped away her tears & brought out a brightly wrapped package.

"What's this?" Dmitri asked.

"It's something from all of us." she said. Dmitri opened it & saw all the gifts that the Czar's children had given him. Olga had give him a miniture portrait of herself, Tatiana had knitted him a scarf, Maria had given him a lock of her hair, Anastasia had baked him some sugar cookies, & Alexei had made him a paper medal, it read "ORDER OF ALEXEI" on it.

"Tell you sisters & your brother thank you for me." Olga smiled as he held her,

"if there's a phone there, you can call me, just ask for the Alexander Palace." she said.

"I will, my love." he said as they kissed. Finally, in June of 1915, Dmitri Shayk-Bagov boarded a train for Gallicia. Dmitri was marose, whereas Boris was griping,

"1st we had to freeze to death in Ryka, now, we get to sweat our asses off in Gallicia." he said,

"Stop complaining Boris, when we were at Czarskae Selo, all you ever did was complain about how Tatiana was a bad nurse."

"She was, she made me bathe myself & feed myself, she wouldn't even let me have a drink."

"Because it wou'd've made your condidtion worse." Boris put his arm around Dmitri,

"My father was told me that whatever Vodka can't cure, has no cure. He said that right before he got crippled by a cossack."

"Theres no cure for that Boris." Dmitri said as the 2 laughed. Finally, after a 3 week trip, they reached Gallicia. Volodia was there to greet them.

"My friends," he said, "You'll never guess what happened."

"Dmitri's in love with Grand duchess Olga Nikolaevna." Boris said.

"Nyet..." Volodia said in shock. "That makes my news seem tiny & insignificant."


	11. Chapter 10

"What Happened?" Boris asked.

"Voroshilov got an Imperial reprimand." Volodia said. Dmitri & Boris looked at each other. An Imperial reprimand was when the Czar chewed out an officer for bad performance. "Ever since, Voroshilov's been in a terrible mood," Dmitri guessed that Olga had told her father about the way Voroshilov treated his subordinates, but he didn't say anything. "So, is it true that Grand Duchess Olga favors you?" Volodia asked with a shocked look on his face.

"With God as my witness, she does." Boris said laughing. As Dmitri, Boris, & Volodia walked around,they saw that everyone was preparing for the German attack. As the weeks passed, Dmitri & Olga began exchanging letters every week. Once a telephone was set up at Gallicia, Dmitri decided to call Olga for the very 1st time. When the operator picked up the phone, the operator asked him who he wanted to call.

"Alexander Palace." he said. The phone rang & then someone picked it up.

"Hello" the voice of a young boy said.

"Hello, is Grand Duchess Olga there?" Dmitri asked.

"She's with monsieur Gilliard, our tutor, right now." the voice said. "Who's calling" the boy asked.

"This is Dmitri Shayk-Bagov." The boy was silent for a second, then he said,

"Mitya..."

"Who's this?" Dmitri asked.

"It's me Alexei."

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	12. Chapter 11

Dmitri was shocked beyond words, here he was, a peasant solider, talking on the phone to the heir of the Russian throne.

"Oh, hello your highness." Dmitri said in reverance.

"You can just call me Alexei." the boy said.

"All right Alexei." Dmitri replied.

"Are you still wearing the medal I gave you?" Alexei asked with excitement. Dmitri looked down at the paper medal still on his uniform where Olga had pinned it.

"Da, I never take it off." Alexei was pleased at this.

"I couldn't believe it when Olga told me that she was being courted by a real solider. Is it true that the bread that soldiers eat is black?"

"Yes, it's black as coal, it tastes OK though." Dmitri said as Alexei continued on.

"i'm fascinated by soldiers, if it weren't for me being the Czarevich, i'd like to be one."

Dmitri laughed as he pictured Alexei marching around with a gun on his shoulder. parading around with all the big burly Russian soldiers.

"Even if i wasn't royalty, I still couldn't though." Alexei said with a twinge of melancholy in his voice.

"Why not?" Dmitri asked. Alexei paused for a moment & then said,

"If i tell you something, do you swear not to tell?" Alexei asked.

"Wild boars couldn't drag it out of me, Alexei." Dmitri said, assuring him.

Alexei paused again & said, "I have Hemophilia, it's a bleeding disease, anytime I bleed, it could kill me."

Dmitri was shocked as he realized that he knew something that very few people in Russia knew.

"I'm sorry Alexei." Dmitri said.

"it's all right, i wager that mama & papa wish that they could put me in a display case." Dmitri couldn't help but laugh at this. Then suddenly, he heard gunshots.

"Alexei, i have to go, please tell Olga I called." he said,

"All right Mitya, do be careful" Alexei said as he hung up. Dmitri ran down to the town square, panicking greatly

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	13. Chapter 12

Dmitri & the other soilders began to crowd around Sgt. Voroshilov as he screamed orders at them.

"The Germans are attacking our fort, not only do they have better weapons than we do, but they also have a land vessel."

As he said this, everyone gasped. Land Vessels were the earliest version of tanks.

"They're big, they're powerful, & they're nearly impossible to take down." Boris whispered to Dmitri & Volodia.

"All of you feckless maggots, get to your posts" Sgt. Voroshilov yelled as the soliders started racing to their posts. Dmitri got on a roof, hoping to pick off some German soliders. Suddenly, there came a rush of Germans charging out of the valley. 1 by 1, Dmitri, Boris, Volodia & the other Russian soliders began firing. The Germans began falling & eventually halted their advance. The Russian soliders thought they'd won the day when suddenly, they heard a metallic sound. They looked up & saw a huge German tank coming towards them.

"LAND VESSEL!" Sgt. Voroshilov shouted, "Retreat, retreat to the woods." Lt. Popov screamed as the men began to run away from the tank. Boris & Volodia followed suit & tore like Hell across the town of Gallicia. Dmitri didn't run though, he knew he had to stop the land vessel. He dodged the hail of gunfire as he began searching the bodies of the dead German soliders. Finally, when the tank was almost upon him, Dmitri found what he was looking for: a German grenade. Dmitri took the grenade & aimed it right at the tank operator.

"GOD SAVE THE CZAR!" Dmitri shouted as he flung the grenade with all his might at the tank.

It went into the window of the land vessel & in a few seconds, the whole tank exploded & burst into flames. Suddenly, Dmitri felt like a spike had been driven through his leg.

"Ahhh" Dmitri said as he went down. Suddenly, he heard all the other soliders begin to cheer for him.

"Dmitri, you did it!" Boris shouted full of excitement

"The Germans are in full retreat, we held Gallicia." Volodia cheered.

Dmitri tried to stand up, but he fell down quickly, Boris looked at the piece of shrapnel that was sticking out of Dmitri's leg,

"He's wounded, get a surgeon quickly!" Boris shouted.

Dmitri felt weaker & weaker as the blood left his body. Boris & Volodia lifted their friend up & got him to the train that was headed for Czarskae Selo.

"You'll be fine Dmitri, just pull through." Boris said.

"Get him to Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna." Volodia told Lt. Popov. "Tell the Czar about Dmitri, the Romanovs know him, they'll want to help."

"I'll do what I can, Volkomski." Lt. Popov said as he & Dmitri boarded the train. As the train left, Dmitri finally blacked out...

 **DOES DMITRI SURVIVE? LOL TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, REVIEWS WELCOME**


	14. Chapter 13

Dmitri waded in & out of conciousness throughout the 3 week trip to Czarskae Selo. When he arrived, Olga had him put in his own room. For the next few days, the top surgeons in Russia worked to save Dmitri's leg, under orders from Czarina Alexandra. 2 day after the operation, Dmitri came to. The 1st thing he saw was Sister Olga Romanov at his bedside. She looked weary but full of joy.

"Olga..." he said groggily. Olga looked at him, smiled, & shed a tear. "What's wrong?" Dmitri asked, reaching out to her. Olga grasped his hands.

"Nothing is wrong, my Mitya's returned to me." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. The 2 lovers kissed & embraced each other. "When papa came to me, I thought you were dead." she said, bawling her eyes out.

"So did I," Dmitri said, holding her in his arms, "but i'm alive Olga." She smiled as she continued to kiss him. Suddenly, they heard a huge knock at the door.

"I almost forgot," Olga said as she got up & went to the door. "there's someone who wants to see you, Mitya."The door opened & Dmitri could not believe his eyes as Nicholas II, Czar of all Russia, walked in.

"Batushka..."he said in pure shock.

"Hello Mitya." Nicholas said as he came over to his cot. Dmitri didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because Nicholas went into his pocket & pulled out a beautiful medal. "For extraordinary bravery & sacrifice to holy Russia,I Nicholas Romanov the second, Czar of all the Russias, grand duke of Poland & Lithuania, award you, Dmitri Chakh-Bagov, the order of St. George." he said as he placed it around Dmitri's neck. "Wear it with pride." Olga smiled with pride as Dmitri kissed Nicholas's hand. "I also wanted to give you this." The czar said as he pulled a telegram out of his other pocket. Nicholas read the telegram aloud, "The crown has seen fit to promote Dmitri Chakh-Bagov to the position of Lieutenant of his Imperial majesty's 13th Yerivan Grenadier regiment." Dmitri couldn't believe it, he'd gotten the order of St. George & been made a lieutenant all on the same day.

"Batushka..." Dmitri uttered as he tried to get out of bed, but Nicholas & Olga wouldn't have it.

"You need rest, my darling" Olga said as she made him lie back down.

"I'll leave you to your rest, Mitya" Nicholas said as he left the room. Dmitri felt like he was going to pass out.

"I'm so proud of you, Mitya" Olga said as she cradled him in her arms.

"How long will it be before my leg heals?" Dmitri asked.

"Mama had our Imperial physician: Dr. Botkin look you over, he said that you won't lose your leg, but it'll be about 2 months before it heals completely, there was a small infection."

"Well, at least we have time to be together." Dmitri said as he kissed Olga's hand. She leaned in to kiss him when she heard Alexandra yelling.

"Oh dear, i'd better go & see what mama's so upset about." Olga said as she got up from the cot & left the room. Dmitri laid back & looked at the order of St. George medal the the Czar had given him. It sparkled in the sunlight & that made it look even more beautiful, almost as beautiful as his precious Olga.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	15. Chapter 14

As the days passed, Dmitri tried to start to walk again. He continued to spend time with Olga, they would walk through the gardens together. She showed him scrap books & photo albums of the Romanov family, all the way back to Mikhail I, the 1st Romanov czar. 1 day, Dmitri was resting in his room when Olga & Tatiana came in.

"How are you today, my darling?" Olga asked as she came in & kissed him.

"I'm feeling better now that you're here." Dmitri said.

"We came because Tatiana & I have a surprise for you."

"Mama & Papa are taking us to Lavatia for down in the Crimea for 5 weeks." Tatiana said.

"They're taking us, Maria, Anastasia, & Alexei." Olga said with a smile.

"Oh, how wonderful." Dmitri said, trying to be happy, but marose at the thought of losing his nurse for 5 whole weeks.

"You haven't heard the best news" Olga said. "I talked to papa & I told him that fresh air & exercise will help you recover, so I asked him if you could go with us...& he said yes." Olga sqealed with delight.

Dmitri cried tears of joy as the sisters of mercy held him. The thought of a peasant accompaning the imperial family on vacation was inconceiveable. Yet, Dmitri was about to become the 1st peasant in Russian history to do such a thing. 3 days later, Olga came to Czarskae Selo in a carriage to fetch Dmitri. As they rode to the train station, Olga told Dmitri about all the fun things they'd do: swimming, sand castleing, hiking.

"It'll be perfectly lovely, Mitya. We can stay outside & watch the sunset, & there'll be no one to ruin it for us." Olga said as she drive the carriage.

"As long as i'm with you, milady, nothing can ruin it." Dmitri said as he held her hand.

 **REVIEWs APPRECIATED**


	16. Chapter 15

When they finally arrived at the train station, a servant directed Dmitri & Olga to the Czar's personal train. As they approached, they saw Alexei in a uniform that was similar to his father's.

"I'm so excited that you're coming with us, Mitya." he said as they boarded the train. As he entered the train, he was that it was filled with lavish décor. Olga led Dmitri into the main parlor where he saw Nicholas & Alexandra, along with Tatiana, Marie, & Anastasia.

"Mitya, it's so nice to meet you." Anastasia said, coming up & jumping on him.

"Easy shvibzik, he just got here." Maries said, coming up to hug him. After the introductions were mad, Alexandra came & sat down next to the children.

"So Mitya, have you ever been to Crimea before?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, Matushka." Dmitri replied.

"We were just about to have tea & cakes, please join us." Tatiana said. Dmitri obliged them, as he sat down, he'd never seen so many delicious looking pastries in his life.

"How long is it going to be before we get to Lavadia?" Anastasia asked, playing with her diamond necklace.

"Must you always ask that?" Tatiana said, Dmitri could see that she was clearly annoyed & assumed that Anastasia must have asked this question quite often. "You'll know when we get there."

"All right Governess." Anastasia said, sticking her tongue out. Dmitri was amused & tried not to laugh, he'd thought that Olga was exaggerating when she called Anastasia a little imp. The Czar was discussing the war with his aides, so he was unable to join them. Even so, Dmitri & the girls, along with the Czarina, enjoyed themselves. Alexandra was frightened that Dmitri would have poor table manners, but Olga had prepared him ell, for he displayed very fine etiqute. Finally, after a long journey, Dmitri & the imperial family reached the Czar's summer retreat at Lavadia. On the 1st day, Olga & Dmitri couldn't be together, for Mouiseur Gilliard wanted to cram in a weeks worth of lessons so that they could enjoy themselves the rest of the time. As Dmitri was sitting on a stone bench, Nicholas came up to him.

"Ah Mitya, I was looking for you, I'd like to play a little tennis, care to join me?" he asked.

"All right" Dmitri said as he followed Nicholas to the tennis court. He had to admit, the czar was an excellent tennis player & Nicholas gave him a sound beating: 10/1. After the game, they sat down to catch their breath.

"Mitya" Nicholas said, looking at him. Dmitri looked at Nicholas who sounded serious. "Olga is my eldest daughter & I love her dearly." Nicholas told him. Normally, I wouldn't encourage her having feelings for a commoner, but there's something about you. I know that I'm the father of the people, but you're like a son to me." Dmitri didn't really know how to respond to this.

"Batushka, I..." he started to say.

"It's all right Mitya,"Nicholas said, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that Olga has found a good man in you. If she is happy, then so am I. You have my blessing if you wish to court my daughter. "

"Thank you Batushka." Dmitri said as the czar embraced him. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Alexei" Alexandra cried out. When Dmitri & Nicholas got to them, they saw that Alexei had fallen. "Mama, Papa, I'm bleeding," he cried. Nagorny, the sailor who was in charge of watching Alexei carried him inside.

"I want you to call out friend." Alexandra said.

"He's too far away." Nicholas replied.

"Who's your friend?" Dmitri asked.

Nicholas & Alexandra looked at him in confusion, like they were trying to decide whether to tell him or not.

"Never mind Mitya, just tell Gilliard what happened, tell him to excuse the girls for the day, Alexei needs to be around his family." Nicholas said. Dmitri nodded & went to do the czar's bidding.

 **WE FIND OUT ABOUT RASPUTIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW & INPUT APPRECIATED. **


	17. Chapter 16

Mouiseuer Gilliard had dismissed class early so that they could look after Alexei. After Olga had switched shifts with Tatiana, she & Dmitri took a walk outside.

"Olga, Matushka said she wanted to call a friend, who id she mean?" Dmitri asked.

"Father Grigori Rasputin." Olga replied. "He comes to the palace sometimes when Alexei is bleeding. He comes & lays his hands on Alexei & just like that, he's healed."

"How does he do it?" Dmitri asked in amazement.

"I don't know, mama says that he talks to God, others say that his power comes from the devil. All of my aunts & uncles hate him." Olga said with a sigh.

"Why, isn't he holy?"

Olga reached into he pocket. "I took this when no one was looking." It was a cartoon of Rasputin holding 2 ventriloquist dummies that looked like Nicholas & Alexandra. The caption above read: "Who is really ruling Russia?"

"There are rumors that Father Grigori drinks too much & he sleeps with so many women. Mama refuses to believe it, nothing can make mama & papa fight more than Father Grigori." Olga said.

Dmitri looked up at the clear blue sky, "If you wished it...I would kill him for you."

Olga looked frightened, "Mama would never forgive us."

Dmitri got down on 1 knee, "All you would have to do is ask & I would get rid of him. It is a knights duty to protect his fair lady, even against her will."

Olga looked at him as if she was considering it, "you won't kill him, will you?"

"Only if you ask."

"Hold me Mitya, that's all I ask of you." She said, pulling him close. Suddenly, Anastasia came out to them.

"Alexei's going to be fine, Mama got a telegram form our friend. He said not to grieve. Alexei won't die, he told Mama not to let the doctors bother him too much." She said extremely relieved. They tried to go in & see Alexei, but the Czarina said that he needed rest. So, Olga, Dmitri, & Anastasia walked around the palace grounds. Dmitri told Anastasia about his army buddies.

"Tatiana doesn't care for Boris, she says that he's a trial." Anastasia said laughing.

"I'm afraid he can be." Dmitri said laughing.

"What about Volodia, what's he like?"

"Well." Dmitri said. "Volodia was born in Moscow & he was given to the military at a young age, he started out helping the cook until he was old enough to be a solider. He's been in a lot of regiments. He got transferred to the Yerivan Grenadiers shortly after I arrived. Sgt. Voroshilov uses him as a whipping boy."

Anastasia was shocked, "Why did his parents give him away?"

"They didn't, he never really had any parents, he was an orphan."

"But, who writes him letters, you have Olga & your mother..." Anastasia said, feeling bad.

"No one." Dmitri said.

"Where is your regiment camped Mitya, I want to write to him, when I get the time." Anastasia said.

"Well, last time Boris wrote me, he said that they were at a base in Novosibirisk." Dmitri said. "His name's Volodia Volkomski."

Anastasia ran off to find paper while Olga held Dmitri's arm.

"I love it here with you, Mitya." Olga said, snuggling into him.

"As do I." Dmitri replied. His only regret was that it wouldn't always be like this.

 **WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? REVIEWS & FEEDBACK APPRECIATED**


	18. Chapter 17

After Alexei recovered from his most recent bout with Hemophilia, Dmitri & the rest of the Romanovs were able to enjoy themselves again. On the last day of the trip, while the girls were playing a game with Mousieur Gilliard, the czar asked Dmitri to watch Alexei because Nagorny, the sailor who usually kept watch over Alexei, was ill. As Dmitri learned, Hemophilia didn't always slow down young Alexei. Dmitri spent most of the morning chasing after Alexei as they played hide & seek in the woods, climbed over rocks, & built sand castles.

"Come on Mitya, let's see if mama has prepared lunch."

All right Alexei, just try to let me keep up with you." Dmitri said, laughing as he chased after Alexei. They ran over to 1 of the pavillions where Alexandra was relaxing & drinking tea.

"What is there to eat, mama?" Alexei asked as he looked over the table. "All you ever serve is bread & butter."

"It's tradition." Alexandra replied.

"Come on Mitya." Alexei said, grabbing hold of Dmitri's hand. "We'll do better in the kitchen." Alexei dragged him off as Alexandra told Dmitri not to let him run so fast. As they went into the kitchen, Alexei looked through the cupboards as Dmitri stood & watched.

"Mitya, could tell me more about being a solider?" Alexei asked while rummaging.

"Well, the life of a solider isn't always easy, it can be a lot of hard work." Dmitri replied. Alexei kept listening as he started mixing things into a bowl. "In Ryka, it got so cold that some men froze to death, In Gallicia, it got so hot that Boris took to walking around with his shirt off. Voroshilov would always make us clean our weapons after we fired them." Alexei listened as he was mixing what he told Dmitri was a blueberry pie.

"Papa said that he would take me with him when he goes back to the front." He said, as Dmitri took the blueberries that Alexei had picked the day before into the pie as Alexei turned on the oven.

"I remember there used to be a field of blueberries in Manglisi." Dmitri told Alexei as they waited for the pie to bake. "My mother would stop there sometimes on her way home from the factory & get some." Alexei smiled as they took out the pie which had turned out quite lovely. Dmitri & Alexei took the pie & went to a marble bench to eat it, when suddenly, they saw Olga walking towards them.

"I was wondering where i'd find you 2." She said as she sat down next to them.

"The czarevich was hungry & he didn't want bread & butter." Dmitri replied. The 3 sat down to eat their pie.

"This is simply wonderful, Mitya." Olga said, getting her face blue.

"Alexei was the 1 who made the pie." Dmitri said, licking his fingers clean.

"I just picked the blueberries."

They both turned to Alexei, who by this time had blue berry all over his face. He stared at them.

"What?" he asked. Suddenly, Olga & Dmitri burst out laughing.

"Maybe 1 day, they'll call you "the Blue Czar." Olga said.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	19. Chapter 18

Finally, Dmitri & the Romanovs returned to Czarskae Selo. Thanks to the fresh air & sunshine, Dmitri's leg had healed considerably. A few days later, Dmitri received his orders to return. Olga wept & wailed a great deal. Dmitri tried to comfort her, but she would not be comforted.

"You almost got killed last time, Mitya." She told him.

"I know Olga, but it is my duty, I can't forsake mother Russia...even for someone I love." He replied. Olga looked up at Dmitri with her hazel eyes.

"You...you do love me?" she asked.

"More than I could ever put into words." he answered as he kissed her delicate hands. They were about to kiss when Nicholas entered the room.

"Batushka." Dmitri said, bowing his head.

"hello Mitya, I just came to see how you were faring." Nicholas said.

"I'm quite well." Dmitri replied.

"I also wanted to tell you that Alexei & I are returning to the front. I'll be taking charge of your regiment. Dmitri & Olga were both shocked at this.

"If you wanted to, you could come with us in our personal train." Nicholas offered. "I know that the Czarevich enjoys your company." Dmitri was speechless.

"It would be an honor, Batushka." he stuttered.

"Wonderful, we leave in 2 days, we'll come for you then." The Czar said as he left the room. Olga kissed Dmitri & held him tight. He couldn't believe the blessings that had been bestowed on him.

2 days later, servants came to collect Dmitri's things & Tatiana had already said goodbye. As Dmitri got ready to leave, Olga came & kissed him.

"Come back to me, Mitya." she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Dmitri kissed her back, "I will." A servant came to pick Dmitri up in a carriage. As he rode to the train station. Dmitri kept thinking about what it would be like back at the front. When they arrived at the train station, Dmitri was shown to the Czar's private train. As he went in, he found Nicholas & Alexei talking. Alexei looked over & saw Dmitri.

"Mitya." he said, coming over to embrace him. Dmitri hugged him back & walked over to where the Czar was sitting.

'I was just about to have a cup of tea, Mitya. Would you care to join me?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes please, Batushka." Dmitri said as he sat down. As they passed through village after village on their way to the front, peasants would come up & wave. The Czar would go up to the window & wave back at them.

"God help me Mitya, I do love it when they stand & wave." Nicholas said as they passed.

"The people wave because they love you, Batushka." Dmitri said. "As I do." Nicholas smiled at Dmitri as they watched the sea of people roll past the train. Neither man could have possibly known that most of the people who were waving at the Czar, would soon want him dead.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	20. Chapter 19

Finally, in September of 1916, Dmitri, Alexei, & the Czar arrived at the front where the 13th Yerivan Grenadier regiment was camped.

"Boris!" "Volodia!" Dmitri said as the 3 friends embraced.

"I can't believe that Dmitri Shayk-Bagov rode in the Czar's personal train." Boris said, with his eyes wide open.

"So, how have things been around here?" Dmitri asked.

"They've been different, Voroshilov's not as much of a bastard these days." Volodia said smiling.

"Why?"

"He's not a fool." Boris answered, "If he was as much of a tyrant as he usually is, the Czar wouldn't be too pleased." Right at that moment, the 3 soldiers saw the Czar & the Czarevich walking right towards them.

"Mitya, i'm glad I found you." Nicholas said. "I was wondering if you could show Alexei around the camp, he has never seen an army camp before & I think he would quite enjoy it." Alexei nodded as Boris & Volodia were too flabbergasted to say anything.

"Of course, I would be honored to, Batushka." Nicholas left Alexei with Dmitri & his friends. "Alexei, these are my friends: Boris Ravtopulo & Volodia Volkomski." he said, introducing them.

"Mitya's told me so much about you 2," Alexei said, "Boris, is it true that in Gallicia, you walked around all day without a shirt on."

"If i'd worn it, it would have stuck to my body." Boris said, laughing. As the day went on, Dmitri, Boris, Volodia, & Alexei walked around the camp while Dmitri told Alexei about the aspects of a soldiers life. Finally when evening came, the 4 went to the mess hall. The 3 soldiers got their black bread & soup, but the Imperial chef, who'd come with the imperial family, offered to cook Alexei a giant meal, but he refused it.

"That's not what soldiers eat." he replied. In response to this, the army cook gave Alexei black bread & soup, just like the others. After this, Dmitri, Boris, & Alexei joined Volodia at the campfire where the soldiers where singing & swapping stories. Boris told Alexei stories about the regiment & in return, Alexei told the men stories about the pranks he'd pulled.

"One time, Mama & Papa were having a dinner party & many people came. I went under the table & I stole a lady's shoe." Alexei said.

"What happened?" Volodia asked.

"Papa made me put it back, but not before I put a strawberry in the toe of the shoe." Alexei said laughing. The soldiers also laughed at this. All except Sgt. Voroshilov who was watching from a distance. He didn't know what kind of power Dmitri Shayk-Bagov had over the Romanov's, but he knew he didn't like it.

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY, I'VE BEEN BUSY, REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	21. Chapter 20

A few months later, Dmitri, Nicholas & Alexei headed back to Petrograd to celebrate Christmas. As they embarked from the front, Dmitri told him about all the exciting sights & sounds & smells & tastes, it was enough to make Dmitri's mouth water at the thought. After 5 days, Nicholas, Alexei, & Dmitri arrived in the capital on Christmas Eve. As they went inside the palace, they could see that the Czarina had certainly spared no expense in celebrating the birth of Christ. The rooms were lavishly decorated & the decor was quite exquisite. As Dmitri stood in the main dining room, he saw his beloved Olga come in. She had her hair up & she was wearing a lovely pink dress.

"Mitya!" Olga said as she came running towards him. Dmitri ran up to her & the 2 embraced.

"My God Olga, you look so very beautiful." Dmitri said as they shared a kiss.

Olga blushed & said, "I wanted to look beautiful for you, like a Christmas present."

Dmitri smiled at her, "You are the most beautiful Christmas anyone could ever ask for." Dmitri then looked over & saw a bearded figure dressed in black talking to the Czarina. Alexandra saw Dmitri & beckoned him over.

"Mitya, I'd like to introduce you to father Grigori Rasputin." she said. Rasputin turned around & looked at Dmitri.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Rasputin said, holding out his hand. Dmitri got a weird vibe off of Rasputin but was polite & shook his hand. After this, Dmitri & the imperial household sat down to Christmas dinner. The food was extremely succulent & everyone seemed to be having a good time. As they ate, the Czar & his family discussed trivial matters, thought eventually the war became the topic of discussion. Many of the Czar's family thought that he should step back & let his generals run the army & they had no qualms about saying it to his face. Eventually, they finished dinner & went into the ballroom. As the orchestra started to play, everyone began dancing. Olga & Dmitri danced every single dance together. When they grew tired, they went behind the Romanov's massive Christmas tree to talk.

"How are you, my darling?" Dmitri asked.

"Things have been rough with the recent bread shortages, but the important thing is that I have you back." Olga said as he held her. The 2 shared a kiss before returning to the party. After many of the guests had gone, Dmitri, Olga, & the rest of the Romanov family, including Father Grigori, went into 1 of their living rooms & began to sing Christmas carols. They all sang songs while Olga played the piano quite beautifully. As Dmitri sang along, he thought that he'd never been so happy in all his life. Even though he knew he was not of their world, when he was with Olga & the imperial family, he felt like he belonged. Later on, these memories would give him much needed strength.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	22. Chapter 21

"Why don't you sing a song, Mitya?" Alexandra said to Dmitri.

"I don't know, Matushka." Dmitri said, since he wasn't all that used to singing. The others encouraged him though & finally Dmitri gave in. He remembered a song that he'd heard some of the soliders singing. Dmitri hummed the tune to Alexei so that he could play it on his balalaika. It was a very somber tune, like a sad song. As Alexei played the instrument, Dmitri began to sing.

 _Raise your guns my fellow soldiers,_

 _Our People must be free._

 _We'll not flee or surrender,_

 _We'll have death or victory,_

As Dmitri sang, the imperial family was mesmerized.

 _The mood is proud but also somber._

 _Although we be Berlin bound._

 _For we know that come tomorrow,_

 _Some will sleep beneath the ground._

Alexei kept playing but he was deep in thought.

 _Dosvidaniya, Father Nicky,_

 _You hold your children by the hand._

 _Although, we may never see thee,_

 _We'll still fight for Russia land._

Nicholas teared up as Olga reached over & took Dmitri's hand.

 _We face the bullets & the mortars,_

 _We face the enemy's guns & shields._

 _As our comrades die around us,_

 _Our souls will be in Heaven's fields._

Alexandra began to weep as Tatiana came over to her. By this time, everyone on the room had wet eyes.

 _Dosvidaniya, Mama Alix,_

 _You hold your children by the hand._

 _Although, we may never see them,_

 _We'll still fight for Russia land._

As Alexei finished playing, everyone began drying their eyes.

"That was beautiful, Mitya." Alexandra said, trying to smile.

"Thank you, Matushka." Dmitri replied. Olga smiled & held his hand.

"Where did you learn that song?" she asked.

"I heard some of the soldiers singing it 1 night." he said. A couple days later, Dmitri received a telegram to report back to the front. Nicholas & Alexei were staying a couple more days until they returned to the front themselves. Olga insisted on riding with him to the station. When they arrived, Olga walked Dmitri to his train.

"Do you have to go, Mitya?" Olga asked on the verge of tears.

"As soon as i get my next leave, I'll return to you." Dmitri promised, taking her hands & kissing them.

"Hold on tight, my Mitya." she said, wrapping her arms around him. "You'll be back & i'll be waiting."

Dmitri kissed his true love goodbye & then got on the train. He looked through the window & saw her waving until she was out of sight.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED, BY THE WAY, I WROTE THE SONG MYSELF, HOPE YOU LIKE IT**


	23. Chapter 22

A few months after the Christmas party, Sgt. Voroshilov requested volunteers to come with him to Petrograd to put down strikers. Dmitri immediately signed up to go, thinking that he might be able to steal a moment alone with his grand duchess. Boris & Volodia also signed up to go. Boris was itching to get away from the front, at least for a little while, & Volodia was hoping to see Tatiana. The 2 had gotten close since they'd begun exchanging letters. Sgt. Voroshilov left with 89 volunteers on a train for the capital. When they arrived, they saw that the city was tearing itself apart. Peasants were looting bakeries & grain storages. They also came upon a group of peasants burning pinatas of the Czar & Czarina.

"Down with Bloody Nicholas!" 1 of them shouted.

"& the German bitch!" Shouted another. Sgt. Voroshilov let off a round of his pistol & they all turned to the soldiers.

"Present arms." Voroshilov shouted as the men aimed their rifles at the mob. "I order you to disperse." no one moved. "FIRE!" suddenly Dmitri & the others soldiers fired a volley into the crowd. Many of them screamed & ran, in the end, 39 bodies lay on the snowy streets which were soaked with blood. The soldiers marched over the corpses & came upon a group of peasant children looting a bakery. Sgt. Voroshilov ordered his men to take aim. Dmitri was shocked, he didn't think that the sgt. was so heartless as to kill hungry children in the street.

"With all due respect Sgt. I was not made a lieutenant to slaughter innocent children." Dmitri said. Sgt. Voroshilov turned around & gave him a look.

"But you were made a lieutenant so you would follow orders." Dmitri & the others reluctantly raised their rifles."FIRE!" Sgt. Voroshilov shouted. HE kept shouting but no one fired. Dmitri waited a few moments & then prayed for forgiveness. Everyone heard a loud bang. They looked just in time to see Sgt. Voroshilov fall off his horse. The bullet that had killed him & had come from Dmitri's gun. The children & the other soldiers began to cheer wildly. The soldiers picked Dmitri & carried him through the city on their shoulders. They finally arrived at the Winter Palace. As the men clamored through the gates, they saw Alexandra on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Dmitri got down & saluted the Czarina.

"Take positions & defend the perimeter." Dmitri ordered. He left Boris in charge & went inside the palace.

"Mitya!" Alexandra cried as she embraced him.

"Are you all right Matushka?" Dmitri asked.

"Da, but our Cossack guard has abandoned us & we can't reach Nicky by telegram."

"I have 89 men with me, we can protect you until Batushka arrives."

"Thank you, Olga is upstairs, I know she will want to see you."

"I'll go, but send a telegram to Batushka, tell him that i'm here with a volunteer regiment & that we're prepared to fight to the death to protect the imperial family." Alexandra went off to send the telegram as Dmitri went upstairs to Olga's room & knocked.

"Come in." she said. Dmitri slowly walked in. Olga was lying in bed, then she turned to him. "Mitya?" she said sitting up."

"I'm here darling." he said as the 2 lovers embraced.

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I'VE BEEN BUSY. REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	24. Chapter 23

"I was worried that your regiment would mutiny." Olga said while she held Dmitri.

"We did, but not against Batushka." he reassured her. Dmitri told her about how he killed Sgt. Voroshilov. Olga was shocked.

"How could he be so cruel?" she asked.

"I don't know... but there's something you need to know: Boris told me that the other soldiers who mutinied are coming to overthrow the dynasty. We'll try to hold them back, but I don't know if we'll win." Olga was quiet for a moment.

"Then there's something I need you to do for me." she said with conviction.

"Anything, my angel." Dmitri replied.

"Marry me." Olga said, taking his hands. Dmitri was amazed.

"But Olga, i'm just a commoner..."

"I don't care." she cried. "I love you & you love me, i don't want you to die without knowing that. If we endure, then no one need ever know, but if we don't, then we can be together. Dmitri considered her proposal & then said.

"All right, i'll marry you." Everything went into motion. Dmitri called Volodia & Boris inside & asked them to be his best man & groomsman, respectively.

"It's madness, but i'll do it if it means getting out of the snow." Boris said. When they got back, they saw that the girls had raided the imperial pantry & had gotten a half assed wedding feast prepared. Volodia stood next to Tatiana, who was the maid of honor. Marie & Anastasia were bridesmaids & Alexei would preside over the ceremony. Marie played the piano as Dmitri & Olga walked in. Dmitri wanted Alexandra to be there to give her away, but Olga talked him out of it, fearing that the Czarina would try to stop them. So they stood before the Czarevich as he performed the marriage ceremony. The 2 lovers exchanged solemn vows & said their "I do's"

"By the power vested in me as Czarevich of all the Russia's, I now pronounce you husband & wife, you may kiss the bride." Alexei said as the grand duchess & her lieutenant embraced & kissed passionately. After the ceremony, the guests sat on the floor & ate a wedding feast of bread & jam. Then for the next few hours, they danced to many different songs from their phonograph. After everyone was tired, Dmitri picked Olga up & carried his bride back to her room. Once they were inside, Olga began to remove her nightgown.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Dmitri said.

"Nyet, I want to give myself to you." Olga said as she dropped her gown. Dmitri had never seen a naked woman before. Olga's breasts were round & tender. Her entire body was made to perfection. Dmitri slowly removed his uniform & the 2 lovers climbed into their wedding bed. That night, she blossomed for him. They both felt things that they had never felt before. Dmitri knew that this 1 act would change his life forever. He would never be free from her. When the morning arrived. Dmitri woke up in Olga's bed, worried that the entire night had been a dream. He looked over & saw a naked Olga laying on top of him, her head on his chest, fast asleep. They were both under the covers, wrapped in each other. Dmitri kissed her head & she awoke. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Good morning husband." Olga said smiling.

"Good morning wife." Dmitri replied as they shared a kiss.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	25. Chapter 24

The morning after they wedding & consummation of their marriage, the bride & groom woke up & got dressed quickly. As they came out, they saw Alexandra crying. She held a telegram in her hand.

"Mama?" Olga asked nervously, "What's wrong?"

"It's papa, she said sobbing, "He's abdicated the throne." Dmitri wept at this, as did Olga. Alexandra told the other children the news that Nicholas had abdicated for himself & Alexei. After she left, Dmitri kneeled in front of Alexei.

"I don't care what that document says Alexei, you're still my Czar." he said as Alexei embraced him.

"Thank you Mitya." he said quietly. Suddenly, they saw Grand Duke Nikolay marching towards them.

"Lt. Shayk-Bagov, I've heard some things that had better not be true." he stated. Dmitri assumed that Nikolay had found the remains of the feast in the living room.

"We drank a little too much & forgot to clean up." Dmitri said as Anastasia walked over to them.

'What's going on?" she asked.

"Dmitri & Olga are married, I conducted the service myself." Alexei said. Alexandra was completely drained, but Grand Duke Nikolay was livid.

"1 of the servants saw Marie & Anastasia raiding the pantry, he followed them & saw this "ceremony"." the Grand Duke said. Dmitri & Olga looked at each other in fear. "Who else knows of this?" he asked.

"No one." Dmitri said, trying to protect Boris & Volodia.

"Good, then that is how it shall remain. Forever." Nikolay said as Olga took Dmitri's hand.

"You can not undo what has been done before God!" Olga stated. Alexandra couldn't even look. "We consummated it too." Alexandra gasped & the children's eyes grew wide.

"There have been...improper intimacies?" Nikolay stammered.

"I have laid with my husband. There's nothing "improper" about it." Olga replied. The Grand Duke was incensed.

"By God, if you were my daughter..." Nikolay was about to curse when Boris & Volodia came rushing in.

"Dmitri, we have good news, bad news, & better news." Boris said.

"The good news is that the Czar has returned." Volodia said. Olga had a look of joy on her face. "The bad news is that many of our men have deserted." Dmitri was stunned. "& the better news is that the provisional government is sending troops to protect us."

"Thank God." Alexandra said. Grand Duke Nikolay took a breath.

"This matter is not closed." he said in anger. As Olga was about to say something, they all turned to see Nicholas walk in.

"Batushka." Dmitri said as he walked over to him. Nicholas gave Dmitri a salute as he walked over to everyone.

"I'm...sorry." he started to stammer. "Please don't hate me...please." At this point, Nicholas burst into tears. "I'm so...ashamed, I didn't mean...to do it." Alexandra came over & held him as they both wept. Dmitri held Olga as she cried in his arms. A few hours later, the Romanov's were informed that they were being exiled to Tobolsk in Siberia. The family had 3 days to pack their things. A few days later, the head of the Provisional Government: Alexander Kerensky, came to the Winter Palace to escort the family out.

"Mr. Kerensky." Dmitri said as he approached him. "I'd like to go with the imperial family."

"Very well, you shall be their military escort." Kerensky said as he turned to the former czar. "You will be under Lt. Shayk-Bagov's command until you leave the country. His orders carry my authority. At all times." Olga took Dmitri's hand.

"At least we'll all be together."

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	26. Chapter 25

2 months after the Romanovs had been exiled to Tobolsk, things began to go downhill. Many of the troops that Kerensky had put under Dmitri's command were no fans of the former Czar. They made jokes behind Nicholas's back & a couple of them had made sexual advances towards the girls. Dmitri, Boris, & Volodia couldn't control them. Every order he gave was put to a vote, if the soldiers liked it, they obeyed. If they didn't, they didn't. He couldn't even get them to go through a simple military drill. Things eventually came to a climax 1 day when a solider made an advance towards Olga.

"5 roubles if you suck my cock." he said smirking at her. She ran away, trying to avoid a fight, but another guard blocked her way. Dmitri, who'd heard everything, cam over & kneed the guard in the groin. The other solider raised his rifle at Dmitri.

"Put it down, Orleg." Dmitri said.

"Go to Hell." Orleg replied.

"I'll shoot you." Dmitri said, raising his pistol. The other guards came over & raised their rifles at Dmitri. Eventually, Boris & Volodia came over & calmed everyone down, but that just showed how far the situation had deteriorated,. Eventually, after a couple weeks, a messenger came to Tobolsk with news: The provisional government had fallen & Kerensky had been removed. The Bolsheviks were now in control of Russia & so was their leader: Vladimir Lenin. Now things got worse. Without Kerensky, Dmitri couldn't pay the troops. 1 day, all of the soldiers deserted. Only Boris & Volodia stayed.

"What do we do now, Mitya?" Alexei asked.

"I don't know, Alexei." he replied. 3 days after the soldiers abandoned the., Soviet troops arrived at Tobolsk. The head officer came up to Dmitri.

"My name is Leon Trotsky, I'm the peoples commissar of army & navy affairs." he said.

"Lt. Dmitri Shayk-Bagov." he replied, shaking the man's hand.

"I have a legal order from the central committee in Moscow authorizing the transfer of command of your prisoners to Captain Baklanov." Trotsky said as the captain came forward. Dmitri looked at the paper.

"Seems in order, can you tell me what the central committee wants them for?"

"Da, there is to be a trial for Nicholas Romanov."

"Will he receive a fair trial?" Dmitri asked.

"I don't know." Trotsky replied. "What I do know is that Comrade Lenin has requested an audience with you." The next day, the family was moved. Dmitri & Olga said their goodbyes.

"I'll come for you Olga, I promise." Dmitri said, holding her.

"I trust you, my darling." Olga said, kissing him. Dmitri, Boris & Volodia were then taken to Moscow under the escort of Comrade Trotsky. When they arrived, they saw that the city had really embraced the Soviets. He was led inside the Kremlin & taken to a huge office. When he went inside he saw a middle aged bald man in a cheap suit.

"You must be Lt. Shayk-Bagov." he said.

'I am, who are you?" Dmitri asked as the man offered his hand.

"Vladimir Illyich Lenin."

 **DMITRI & LENIN, WHAT A CONVERSATION THEY'LL HAVE. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	27. Chapter 26

Dmitri followed Lenin into his office. As they sat down, he poured them both a cup of tea.

"I've been wanting to meet you for sometime now, Lt. Shayk-Bagov. Lenin said.

"Why would you want to meet me?" Dmitri asked.

"After you killed Sgt. Stefan Voroshilov, you became a hero, you inspired all sorts of mutineys, even the naval base on Kronstadt rebelled."

"Well I'm glad that the sailors have their freedom, but I'm not a Bolshevik. I'm loyal to Czar Alexei II."

"I see." Lenin replied. "We're not the bad guys here Dmitri. We want a free Russia. We want peace for the soldier, land for the peasants, & bread for the workers."

"I'm fine with all that but I'm still loyal to the Romanovs. They have been good to me & I can't repay their kindness with betrayal...even if your intentions are good." Dmitri stated. Lenin leaned back in his chair.

"If I could spare everyone all the pain & suffering, I would...but this is also as much personal for me as patriotic."

How is this personal?" Dmitri asked intrigued. Lenin reached into his desk & pulled out a small portrait of a young man who looked a lot like him.

"This is my brother, Alexander." he said as he showed Dmitri. "He had dreams of being a scientist & he would've been a good one."

"What happened to him?" Dmitri asked.

"He was hanged by Czar Alexander III for "revolutionary activities." Dmitri looked at Lenin. There appeared to be genuine sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry." Dmitri said, for he could think of nothing else to say.

"It made me who I am today." Lenin said. "Actually Dmitri, there's something I need to ask you. During the trial, we need you to talk about your experiences with the Romanovs."

"You want me to testify?"

"You are 1 of only 2 peasants who has ever had such access to the imperial family, the only other is Grigori Rasputin & he is dead." Dmitri remembered how Rasputin had been killed by nobles shortly after Christmas. He thought about it for awhile.

"If I do it, I want your word that Grand Duchess Olga will not be harmed, Give me your word!"

"I swear that the Romanov _Children_ will not be harmed." Lenin said.

"Then i'll do it." Dmitri replied. Lenin leaned forward in his chair.

"You care for Olga Nikolaevna very much, don't you?"

"Da..i'm in love with her."

* * *

After Dmitri left Lenin's office, Boris & volodia came to him with news.

"The imperial family is in Ekaterinburg." Boris said.

"What? How can that be?" Dmitri asked.

They were on a train to Moscow when they were intercepted by the Ural Soviet. We overheard a telegram." Volodia replied.

"We have to get to them." Dmitri said. So he, Boris, & Volodia bought horses & began the long journey to Ekaterinburg, unaware of the horror that awaited them.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	28. Chapter 27

After many days of hard riding, Dmitri, Boris, & Volodia finally arrived in the town of Ekaterinburg. After asking around, they learned that the Romanovs had been moved to the home of a wealthy merchant named Ipatiev. When they finally arrived at the house, they tried to get inside, but there were guards all around the perimeter.

"I'll distract them while you & Boris go find the Czar." Volodia said. Dmitri nodded as Volodia ran in front of the gates. "Hey, you red bastards!" He shouted. The guards immediately gave chase as Dmitri & Boris found a weakness in the wooden gates: A rotted plank, they broke it off & managed to get inside. There were a few more guards that they had to sneak past. It was all going smoothly until they ran into a Bolshevik guard. Luckily, before he could say anything, Boris knocked him out cold. After that, Dmitri began looking through the peepholes. In 1 of them, he saw Nicholas & Alexandra.

"Matushka, Batushka." Dmitri said as quietly as he could.

"Mitya!" Alexandra exclaimed as Nicholas opened the door. The former Czar & Czarina embraced Dmitri.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Where are the girls?"

"They're 2 doors down." Nicholas said as they all ran to the girls room. Boris went off by himself to find Volodia. Dmitri opened the door & when the sisters saw him, they gasped.

"Mitya!" All 4 of the Romanov sisters embraced him & Olga covered him in kisses.

"I knew you'd come to save us. The guards said you wouldn't but I knew better." she said. Suddenly, they all heard a cry of pain. It was Alexei. The family all ran to his room & when they opened the door, they saw a guard trying to tear off his golden necklace.

"It's gold you little fool, let it go." The guard said as Alexei continued to struggle. Dmitri instantly leapt on the guard & decked him. Dmitri kept hitting the man over & over until some guards drug him off. The guard got up & wiped the blood off his face.

"You're dead." he said, gazing at Dmitri. Nicholas was enraged.

"That's all you beasts know about, you murder everything. You hurt him & by god..." He got no further before a guard struck him across the face. Everyone was shocked, no one had ever struck a Romanov. Dmitri watched in absolute shock & horror.

"Bring him outside!" the bloodied guard shouted. "We shall execute him later."

"NYET." Olga shouted as she tried to pull him away, but the guards shoved her back. "You will not kill my husband!"" she said as Alexandra held her. As Dmitri was dragged out, he was stopped by Nicholas.

"Take care of Olga." Dmitri said.

"I won't let them hurt you." Nicholas replied.

"I tried so hard to save you Batushka...i'm sorry i failed you." Dmitri said crying. Nicholas himself began to weep.

"Dear God." he said as he embraced Dmitri. Then he looked Dmitri straight in the face. "I won't let them." Nicholas stormed out of the room as Olga began covering her beloved in kisses.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy." Dmitri said, crying harder.

"You did make me happy." Olga wailed as she started clawing the guards. "He is mine! You will not take him from me!" The guards paid no attention & dragged him away. When the guards had gone, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, & Alexei all sat down on the bed & cried their eyes out. They could've beared any cross, but not this. Dmitri didn't deserve to pay for their sins.

 **WILL DMITRI SURVIVE? REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	29. Chapter 28

The next morning, Dmitri was taken out to the courtyard. He had heard nothing about Boris & Volodia & assumed that they had escaped. He hoped that the Romanovs would not have to see him die. Alas, his prayers went unanswered. He saw soldiers leading Nicholas, Alexandra, & the children out the watch the execution. The former Czar & Czarina tried to be strong, but Alexei & his sisters were in tears. Finally, Yakov Yurkovsky: the Bolshevik in charge of keeping them prisoner, came out.

"Lt. Dmitri Shayk-Bagov, for crimes against the Ural soviet & the union of soviet socialist republics, you have been sentenced to death by firing squad." He said. Dmitri refused to beg for his life. He would not give those bastards the satisfaction. He was a Romanov by marriage & Romanovs had to die with dignity. "All right, take aim." Yurkovsky shouted as the soldiers raised their weapons. Olga couldn't bear to watch as she buried herself in Nicholas's arms. Alexei didn't flinch, he vowed to be strong like a Romanov. Like a Czar. Then, as all the soliders were about to fire, Boris came out & threw a rock at Yurkovsky.

"Run Dmitri!" Boris said, dragging him away.

"Run Mitya run!" Alexei & Olga shouted at the top of their lungs. The rest of the royal family tried to distract the soldiers while telling Dmitri & Boris to run. The 2 men climbed the fence & made their escape. After they had put distance between themselves & the house of special purpose, Boris told Dmitri that Volodia had met up with the White Army & that he was waiting form them at their headquarters.

"Who is the White army?" Dmitri asked.

"Liberals, conservatives, monarchists, all of the Bolsheviks enemies united under 1 banner." Boris replied.

"Then we have to get to them. It's our only chance to rescue the imperial family." Dmitri & Boris rested for a few hours & then began their journey under the cover of darkness. The Whites were camped 75 miles away. The Journey took them a whole fortnight. They could have gotten there sooner if there hadn't been red patrols out everywhere. Finally, after many days of hard riding, they made it. Volodia was the 1st to greet them.

"My friends, i'm so glad to see that you aren't dead." Volodia said, hugging them. He then took them to the commander of the white army: General Alexander Kolchak. He was not as impressive looking as Nicholas or Lenin. Dmitri came up & saluted him.

"So, this is the famous "giant of Gallicia?" he asked. "We're happy to have you here Lt. Shayk-Bagov. People respect you, especially for killing that bastard Voroshilov. You did us all a favor."

"Thank you General Kolchak, as we came in, I noticed that people were stocking up on weapons." Dmitri said.

"Da, we are getting ready to take the city of Kazan. If we can take it, it will open up a path to Moscow." he said. "Can we count on you & your friends." Dmitri thought about it for a minute.

"Da, but there is a condition for my help."

"Name it."

"The Romanovs are being held at Ekaterinburg. I want to lead a search & rescue mission at the 1st possible opportunity." Kolchak stretched out his hand.

"Fair enough, if we take Kazan, we'll help you rescue the Romanovs." he vowed.

 **THE BATTLE OF KAZAN APPROACHES. WILL THE WHITES BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE REDS? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	30. Chapter 29

All around the White camp, everyone was preparing for the march to Kazan. Dmitri, Boris, & Volodia went though training & then joined the troops as they marched on the Red stronghold. On the way there, Boris & Volodia kept thinking about the upcoming battle. As for Dmitri however, his thoughts were centered around Olga. He was constantly worrying about her. Surly the imperial family had been punished for aiding in Dmitri's escape. After many days of marching, General Kolchak got his troops to the outskirts of Kazan. The men set up camp & plans were immediately made to siege the city. Dmitri, along with Boris & Volodia made their way into position. Then, at the crack of dawn, General Kolchak gave the order.

"Attack!" he shouted. Suddenly, 125,000 white soldiers descended on the city. As soon as they rushed down the hills, the Reds began pelting them with gunfire. The Whites managed to take half of the city before they were stalled. The Red machine guns & artillery were hitting them hard. Dmitri & Boris tried to go over the top, but they couldn't even look. Suddenly, Volodia charged out.

"TATIANA!" he shouted as he went up. He was killed instantly by a bullet.

"NYET" Dmitri screamed.

"VOLODIA!" Boris shouted. Boris threw a grenade over the top as Dmitri took a White flag.

"COME ON!" Dmitri shouted as the Whites began a massive charge. They took heavy fire, but they were so enraged by Volodia's death that not even the bullets or artillery could stop them.

* * *

After 3 days, the Reds abandoned the city & the Whites now had a clear road to Moscow. After the battle, Dmitri & Boris found Volodia's body.

"Nyet, why did Volodia have to die?" Dmitri sobbed. Even Boris was in tears. Dmitri looked in Volodia's pocket & found a letter he'd written to Tatiana. It Read:

 _My Dear Grand Duchess,_

 _Tomorrow, we're marching to Kazan. I have a feeling that I will fall in this battle. I don't know when or if I will ever see you again. When I was taken from the orphanage & bought by the army, I thought that I was worthless, but that changed when I got to the hospital at Czarskae Selo. You were so beautiful & so kind. You cared about me & you made me feel special. You wrote me letters because while other men had people to write to, I did not. Tatiana, you have always been my hope, the promise of goodness & truth; knowing that those qualities still exist on this Earth allows me to take my leave of it with a lighter heart. God bless you, Tatiana Nikolaevna._

 _Yours always,_

 _Volodia Volkomski_

After reading the letter, Dmitri & Boris went to General Kolchak.

"General, we've taken Kazan. Now we'd like clearance to attempt a rescue of the imperial family." Dmitri said.

"Very well, a deal's a deal, I'll give you 15 men to take with you on this mission, but I must warn you, this is a suicide mission." Kolchak replied as Dmitri looked him in the eye.

"We're prepared to take that risk."

 **VOLODIA IS DEAD. DMITRI & BORIS ARE MARCHING TO EAKTERINBURG. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	31. Chapter 30

After assembling the 15 man team, Dmitri & Boris started heading for Ekaterinburg in the Ural Mountains. It took them at least 8 weeks to make the perilous trek & quite a few men deserted in the night so that they wouldn't be shot. Finally. After miles & miles of rocky passes, Dmitri & his band made it across the Ural mountains. By the time that they were 20 miles from Ekaterinburg, the band of Romanov rescuers had dwindled from 15 to 5. When they were 5 miles from the town, Dmitri addressed the men that remained.

"Men, please understand, we're going into Ekaterinburg to rescue the Romanovs. Make no mistake, there's a good chance that none of us may survive this mission. I am in love with Olga Nikolaevna & I am loyal to her brother: Alexis Nikolaevich, as I was loyal to his father. If any of you wish to abandon this mission, you may do so with a clean conscience." Dmitri said. There was a moment of silence, then the 5 soldiers got up & walked off in different directions, leaving Dmitri & Boris.

"Damned cowards." Boris shouted.

"You can go if you wish Boris, any debt you feel you owe me is repaid." Dmitri replied. Boris looked at him.

"Do you think that I'm here because I owe you something?" Boris asked. "I'm here because we are friends, we will either win together or die together." Dmitri & Boris embraced.

"Thank you my friend." Dmitri said. "I only wish that Volodia was still with us." Boris nodded.

"You will have to be the one to tell Tatiana that he's dead, because I am not doing it."

"At least Volodia left her a letter, so hopefully, we won't have to say much." Dmitri said, looking at Volodia's letter.

"Dmitri..."

"Da, Boris?"

"Do you remember the day we met?" Boris asked.

"Nyet, so much has happened." Dmitri replied.

"Well I do, I met Volodia a few days after I met you. Honestly, when I saw the 2 of you for the first time, I was willing to wager 10 roubles each that you and Volodia wouldn't survive the war."

"And now?"

"Now, I knew Volodia wouldn't make it, he was too soft, but you... Dmitri, you are the bravest man I've ever known. You're willing to rescue your wife, even though you know you're marching into certain death. You believe in something bigger than yourself. You have a cause to fight for, even if it is a lost cause." Dmitri smiled.

"The only causes worth fighting for are the lost causes."

"Who told you that?"

"My father..." Dmitri said as he looked into the fire. "It was the only thing that he ever told me that I believed was true."

 **WE'RE GETTING NEAR THE END. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	32. Chapter 31

Dmitri & Boris walked the remaining 20 miles to Ekaterinburg. By the time they had reached the city, their food was gone and their water was dangerous low. They had been told that Ekaterinburg was very anti-czar, so it was safe to assume that any help from the peasants was out of the question. As they reached the Ipatiev house, 2 Bolshevik soldiers were patrolling the grounds. Boris and Dmitri attacked the 2 men and knocked them out. They then swapped uniforms and took their weapons. As they went up to the gate, they were unsure what to do next. Honestly, neither of them thought that they would make it as far as they did. The house of special purpose was exactly as they remembered it. The windows were still painted over so no one could see in or out and there was still a barrier surrounding the house. However, there were more guards patrolling the perimeter than there had been last time.

"They must be expecting the Whites." Boris said.

"Boris, I need you to create a distraction so I can sneak in." Dmitri told him. Boris nodded as he took his position in a tall tree. He took his rifle and fired a round. This got the attention of the red guards as they began to return fire. Boris kept them busy as Dmitri began to search for a weakness in the wall. He finally found a piece of wood that appeared to be rotting out. For 5 whole minutes, Dmitri pulled and yanked at the rotten piece of wood, trying to force it free. Finally, after much exertion, it came out and Dmitri managed to get inside. He looked around for guards p, but they were all trying to shoot Boris. Dmitri went to the door that led inside, but it was locked. He used the butt of his pistol to smash the glass, after which he reached through and unlocked the door, gaining access. Dmitri snuck inside and checked the rooms where the czar and his family had previously been held. The rooms were empty. Dmitri could see that their closets were empty. He assumed that they must have been moved. Dmitri left the room and proceeded to search the house. Suddenly, he heard commotion downstairs. Dmitri went downstairs and saw that some guards were taking chairs down to the basement. Dmitri followed the guards as they went downstairs. As he hid, he saw Yurkovsky and the other guards withdraw pistols and stand in front of the imperial family.

"For crimes against the Soviet Union, you are sentenced to death. He said.

"What?" Nicholas asked as they began firing. Round after round after round was fired as the Romanovs were massacred.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	33. Chapter 32

As Dmitri watched in horror, the Bolsheviks looked over the scene of carnage. Suddenly, another man came down.

"Comrade Yurkovsky, there is a white solider in the courtyard, we can't kill him." The man said.

"We'll take care of the bodies after we've killed this white." Yakov said as he and the other killers stormed upstairs. As Dmitri came out of his hiding place, what he saw was gruesome. Nicholas and Alexandra had died instantly, along with Dr. Botkin. As he stepped over the bodies, he saw that Alexei was moving.

"Alexei." Dmitri said as he bent down next to him.

"Mitya..." Alexei said wearily

"Are you OK?" Dmitri asked.

"It hurts..." Alexei replied. Dmitri looked over and saw that Tatiana and Maria were both dead. However there were songs of life coming from Anastasia.

"Anastasia!" Dmitri cried as he ran over to her.

"I'm OK, Mitya...it doesn't hurt that much." Anastasia whispered as blood seeped through her dress. Dmitri took Anastasia's hand and held it over the gunshot wound.

"It's OK...you're OK...just hold your hand over the wound." Dmitri said softly. As he was looking after Alexei and Anastasia, Dmitri heard a moan from the corner of the room. Dmitri looked over and he saw Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova; his bride, the love of his life, his only reason for living, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She was barley clinging to life.

"Olga!" Dmitri cried out, feeling an emotional pain that he had never previously known, as he ran over to her.

"Mitya?" Olga asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm here my Dusha, my soul." Dmitri said as he kissed Olga deeply.

"The Bolsheviks...told me you were killed at Kazan."

"Nyet, it wasn't me who died, it was Volodia." Olga shed a tear at this.

"Poor Tatiana." She said, feeling pity for her dead sister.

"I'm here to rescue you Olga. I'm going to get you and your siblings out of here. Dmitri assured as he held Olga's bloodstained head in his lap. Olga took Dmitri's ha d and held it tightly.

"Nyet my love, I won't make it, i'm too weak...I won't make it." She said sadly. Dmitri felt a lump in his throat.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "You can't leave me Olga." Dmitri sobbed his eyes out.

"I won't my darling. I will always be with you." Olga replied as she put her hand over Dmitri's heart. Dmitri didn't want to accept that Olga was dying. She was what kept him alive though all the warfare and hardships he had been through. If she died, what was Dmitri's reason for living?" There was nothing to fight for. He leaned in and kissed Olga with more passion than he even knew he had. "Dasvidaniya Dmitri." Olga said quietly. "I'm grateful...that you were...mine." As she kissed her "Golden Mitya" one final time, Olga Nikolaevna Romanova, the eldest daughter of the last czar of Russia, breathed her last.

"NYET!" Dmitri screamed. Even as a baby, Dmitri Shayk-Bagov has never screamed such a scream as that. Anastasia and Alexei crawled over and with Dmitri, they mourned as one for all the loved ones they had lost.

 **WE'RE DOWN TO THE FINAL 3 CHAPTERS, REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	34. Author's Note

My Dear Readers,

 _Olga & Dmitri _was the first story that I published in this site and it is a story that I am most proud of. It was inspired by the real life story of Lt. Dmitri Shayk-Bagov and his romance with Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova. Reading the reviews give me great joy and a true blessing is those who stick around and review every chapter. However, recently I have been truly hurt and my faith in the good people who visit this site has been shaken to its very core. Therefore, All further chapters of this story will be suspended until further notice. To those of you who love this story, I apologize, you should only write for your own gratification, but sometimes, other people's opinions, good or bad,can be a powerful force indeed.

Your Obediant servant,

CalvinHobbesGatsby


	35. Chapter 33

Eventually, Dmitri, Anastasia, and Alexei realized that if they didn't escape, they would all die. Dmitri picked up his rifle as he cautioned the remaining Romanovs to use stealth. The 3 snuck up the stairs and managed to subdue the sole guard who had been left to watch the house. As Dmitri, Alexei, and Anastasia sneaked into the courtyard, they saw that Boris was still holding out against the Bolsheviks. The red guards were firing volley after volley into the forest, but Boris continued to return fire.

"Surrender yourself, White enemy of the people!" Yakov Yurovsky shouted. "You are outgunned and outnumbered." Boris however, did not yield. He continued to fire as Dmitri led the Czarevich and the last grand duchess to the hole in the barrier that he had made to get in.

"All right Alexei, just be careful." Dmitri coached as Alexei gently made his way through the hole.

"You too Anastasia, look out for the splinters." Alexei added as Anastasia stepped over the sharp edges. Once all 3 "enemies of the people" had escaped, they took off running. However, they were not fast enough.

"Comrades, the prisoners are escaping." One of the Bolsheviks shouted. The Reds began taking shots at Dmitri and the Romanovs as they kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. They ran as fast as they could, but the Bolsheviks were in hot pursuit. As they kept running, they heard gunfire coming from the direction they were running towards.

"What's that?" Anastasia asked in fear.

"It must be the White army!" Dmitri shouted. "They must be closer than we thought." They continued to run, but in addition to gunfire, the Whites began firing mortars at the Reds and coincidentally, Dmitri and the Romanov siblings. The 3 tried to outrun their pursuers, but it became increasingly difficult to outrun both the gunfire and the mortar blasts. They continued to push through the brush until a huge mortar blast caught them off guard. They all fell to the ground as Dmitri's leg was crippled by the blast. As Alexei and Anastasia got to their feet, Dmitri struggled to get up.

"Mitya..." Alexei said nervously as they came over to him.

"Come on, we have to keep going." Dmitri said as he tried to get up but failed. He sighed as he realized that he would only slow them down. "You have to go..."

"We're not leaving you." Anastasia insisted.

"Please..." Dmitri begged. Alexei and Anastasia looked at each other and then picked him up. Dmitri put one arm over each shoulder as he limped as fast as he could. They had actually managed to make it a good distance away from the Ipatiev House. As they ran, Dmitri was stunned beyond words. The Czarevich and the last grand duchess of all Russia were risking their lives to save his, a peasant. What had he done to deserve such devotion?

"We're almost to the White army!" Alexei shouted. "I can see them." Alexei and Anastasia began to run even faster as Dmitri began to hobble for all he was worth. As they got closer, Dmitri could indeed see the banners of the White rebel alliance.

"We're saved." Anastasia shouted with joy as all of the sudden, a mortar blast came down on them.

 **ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	36. Chapter 34

After a few minutes, Dmitri got to his feet. As he came to his senses, he saw that they were being surrounded by White soldiers. Dmitri heard a groan as he turned sideways to see Alexei trying to get to his feet.

"Alexei...are you all right?" Dmitri asked.

"Ana...where is Anastasia?" Alexei asked weakly. Dmitri looked over to the other side and saw Anastasia, lying face down on the ground, covered in dirt. Dmitri crawled over to her and tried to get her up.

"Anastasia...Anastasia...it's me, Mitya." Dmitri coaxed, but Anastasia would not get up. "Anastasia, get up, please. Come on, you can't be dead. You can't be dead!" Dmitri tried desperately to get Anastasia up, but she was already gone. As Dmitri was crying for the dead grand duchess, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dmitri turned around and saw Alexei with tears in his eyes. Before he could say anything, he winced in pain. Dmitri looked down and saw that blood was squirting out of Alexei's chest. Dmitri's eyes met Alexei's in that moment. He was filled with despair as Alexei slumped onto his chest. Dmitri held Alexei up as Alexei tried to stay awake. Alexei looked around and saw the approaching white soldiers and then saw Dmitri in his stolen Bolshevik uniform. Alexei took Dmitri's hand as he gave Dmitri his gold necklace.

"You're...Dmitri Nikolaevich Romanov now..." He said. "If they think that you're a Bolshevik, they'll kill you...tell them that you're my brother and that you were forced into the Red army..." Alexei began to cough up blood.

"Alexei..." Dmitri gasped.

"I have no regrets...even though I never became a czar..." Alexei said as he went limp.

"Nyet! You can't leave me! Let's go home and play together! Alexei!" Dmitri cried as Alexei looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Mitya...I'm so afraid..." Alexei cried. He wasn't a Romanov, he wasn't a czar, he was just a boy who was too young to die. Dmitri sobbed as Alexei held his hand, using what was left of his strength.

"Promise me...you're going to make it out of this alive..." Alexei commanded. Dmitri nodded.

"I will..." Alexei smiled as je kissed Dmitri's forehead.

"I love you... _brother."_ Then, Alexei Nikolaevich, Czar of all the Russia's, breathed his last.

"Alexei?" Dmitri gasped as he pawed at Alexei, trying to get him closer. "Alexei?" he cried again. "Alexei!" he screamed through his tears, "ALEXEI!" Dmitri cried even harder for Alexei than he had cried for Olga. "AHHHHH!" Dmitri screamed as the White soldiers surrounded both him and the bodies of Anastasia and Alexei Romanov. "NYETTTTT!" Dmitri wailed as he pressed his dead brother in law close to his chest. The white soldiers tried to drag Dmitri away, but he would not be dragged. "Nyet! Leave me alone, you bastards!" Dmitri shouted in a mixture of grief and anger. He was eventually knocked out by the butt of a White soldiers rifle. As the White soldiers took the village of Ekaterinburg, Dmitri Shayk-Bagov was taken to the medical tent as the bodies of the youngest Romanov children were buried in a different location then their parents and siblings.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	37. Epilogue

**_PROLOGUE_**

 _The entire Romanov family, along with Dr. Eugene Botkin were murdered at Ekaterinburg on July 17, 1918. The families bodies, which were buried near the Ipatiev house, were discovered in 1979. Czarevich Alexei and grand duchess Anastasia were buried 70 miles away for unknown reasons. Their bodies were discovered in 2007. Nicholas, Alexandra, and their children were canonized as passion bearers by the Russian Orthodox Church in 1981._

 _The Russian civil war ended in 1920 with the victory of the Red army and the securing of what would become the USSR. The Soviet Union would become the world's number 2 superpower behind the United States, The USSR was dissolved in 1991 after a Premier Mikhail Gorbachev resigned._

 _Vladimir Lenin led the Soviet Union until his death in January 21, 1924._

 _Leon Trotsky was removed from power by Josef Stalin and exiled from Russia. He was assassinated by a Stalinist agent in Mexico City on August 21, 1940._

 _Boris Ravtopulo survived Ekaterinburg and went on to serve and survive 2 separate terms in Stalin's gulag. He died of alcohol poisoning in 1953._

 _The last confirmed report on Dmitri Shayk-Bagov states that he was leading a unit of White soliders against the Red army in the Southern Caucuses in the fall of 1920. The date, location, and circumstances of Dmitri's death, as well as the final resting place of his remains are unknown._

 **FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY FROM BEGINNING TO END AND HAVE LEFT REVIEWS, I THANK YOU. THIS WAS THE FIRST STORY I STARTED ON FANFICTION, AND THE ONE THAT I AM MOST PROUD OF. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


End file.
